digipenhvzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Human Resistance
The Human Resistance is the name given to the entire group of players who have not yet been tagged or turned into a Zombie. The Resistance is constantly at battle with the Zombie Horde. Team Structure The Resistance is usually structured into a military heirarchy of Leader/Team Captain/Soldier. Leaders Leaders of the Resistance are highly-experienced players who specialize in organizing the Resistance for missions, as well as guiding the group when outside of a Safe Zone. There are usually only one or two Leaders active at a time. Team Captains Team Captains are responsible for leading groups of players that will separate from the main group. Captains are generally involved in the mission planning along with Leaders, and help to organize the Resistance before proceeding outside. There will be around four to eight Team Captains during any given season. Soldiers Soldiers are the core of the Human Resistance, and make up the majority of its ranks. Soldiers range from casual to hardcore mindsets, with casuals usually equipped with lightweight blasters (such as a Nerf Recon CS-6), and hardcore players using more expensive weaponry (such as the favored Nerf Alpha Trooper CS-18). Soldiers are responsible for a number of tasks, inlcuding helping during mission briefings, calling out targets and danger zones, and various other high-priority tasks. Soldiers comprise roughly 80% of the Human Resistance, and tend to collectively kill more Zombies than the Leader and Team Captain groups combined. Private Squadrons Some Humans choose to form Squadrons - small groups of 4-10 Humans - for increased protection. The majority of Human Squadrons unite during missions to form one large Human group, however some Squadrons opt to work independently from the main group. These privately-operated task forces are usually requested (by the Leader of the Resistance) to mount assaults against priority locations and/or targets using whatever methodology the task force deems appropriate. List of Human Private Squadrons: *Task Force 1 ("Strike Team") *Task Force 2 ("Night Riders") *Task Force 3 ("Delta Squad") *Task Force 4 ("Fresh Meat") Human Player Classes Humans typically fall into one of four 'classes', or playstyles. Each class has its own recommended equipment loadout and class roles as defined by Human leadership. Recon :Main article: Recon (Human Class) A Recon's primary job is to move quickly and to relay information to other Humans. With relatively less ammo than other loadouts, Recon's are less focused on kill count and more focused on data collection, analysis, and precision. While the Recon loadout is a great choice for players who prefer stealth-centric gameplay and light loadouts, it makes participation in hunting parties and missions difficult (due to overall lack of ammunition). Thus it is not recommended that players choose the Recon loadout if they expect they will want to take part in missions as a combatant. Skirmisher :Main article: Skirmisher (Human Class) A Skirmisher's primary job is to combine the speed of the Recon class with the disruptive firepower of the Assault class. Skirmishers specialize in assaulting Zombies while they are preparing to strike or getting into an offensive formation, but they also work as point-defense players that move around and provided support where needed. By focusing on high-maneuverability, Skirmishers can exit and return to a large Human group to harrass Zombie formations, while also having enough firepower to create significant disruption when they attack. The Skirmisher class is recommended for experienced Assault players looking for a more risky and self-directed gameplay experience. Assault :Main article: Assault (Human Class) An Assault's primary job is to provide offensive fire while also possessing enough speed to quickly move around the field. Borrowing tactical strategies from both the Recon and the Heavy loadouts, Assaults are a great starting point for players who aren't sure which playstyle they will enjoy the most. Heavy :Main article: Heavy (Human Class) A Heavy's job is to provide sustained firepower during Zombie attacks. Heavys tend to carry significantly more ammunition and blasters than other loadouts, and will usually carry over 150 darts when Zombie contact is expected. Heavy players have a relatively expensive loadout, thus making them a bad choice for cash-strapped players. Performance The Human Resistance tends to perform best during early-to-mid week, with its most difficulty challenge generally being the Friday Night Finale. Typical difficulties faced by the Resistance include players running out of darts midweek, and the inability to leave the building at-will.